


Head Lice Fun

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel is adorable as always, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Young Angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another normal night, except with the fun of bonding over treating for head lice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Lice Fun

Rhys sighed after he shut the door that Angel and him had walked through just a second ago. It had been a long day and the afternoon even longer.

“Daddy!” Angel called out seeing Jack standing in the kitchen. She ran towards him, Jack picking her up swiftly and hugging her. 

“How was your day pumpkin?” Jack asked Angel as he kissed her forehead, walking her over to the couch and putting her down. Jack sat with her for a while, listening to her talk about her day, as Rhys went to the kitchen, placing Angel's bag on table and the bag of items he got that afternoon. He went rumbling in it, opening packets and reading instructions. Jack glanced over at the younger man not being able to see what Rhys was fumbling with, he got curious. He finished listening to Angel talk then put the television on for her, leaving her to watch her afternoon shows as he made his way over to Rhys.

“What you got their cupcake?” Jack questioned Rhys wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, leaning over and resting his head on Rhys's shoulder. Jack frowned as he read the words on the bottle in Rhys's hands.

“Really? It's only been two weeks, do parents not take care of their kid's heads?” Jack asked Rhys now nuzzling the young man's neck.

“I saw that Hamilton kid scratching furiously at his head when his mother came to pick him up, I talked to her, she refused that her son had lice, but I may of threatened her that I would yell out her son had lice if she didn't treat him” Rhys said. 

“That's my boy” Jack chuckled, kissing Rhys's cheek. Rhys put down the box turning around and kissing Jack. 

“I let one of the staff know that they should notify parents to check their kid's heads, I did see Angel scratching so that's why I went ahead and bought stuff, better safe then sorry” Jack's smile turned back into a frown as Rhys rested his head on his partners shoulder.

“Also I figured we should go over ours just in case, wont take much stuff anyway, but we'll do it after dinner, gives me time to was bedding, k hun?” Rhys said breathing on Jack's neck.

“Okay cupcake” Jack said pulling Rhys's face to his and kissing him again.

 

After dinner and putting the bedding back on the bed's, Rhys worked on Angel's hair. After leaving the solution in her hair for the amount of time it said, he helper her rinse out her hair in the sink then put the lice conditioner in her hair. They sat down and Rhys started gently combing through her hair. 

Jack leaned against the bathroom door, staring at his small family. He smiled warmly, he still couldn't believe the great life he has, work may be tough but he has Rhys and Angel to come home too, the goofy two. Rhys could see the the presence from out the corner of his eye and paused combing to look up at Jack. Rhys smiled back at him, as Angel wondering what Rhys paused for she looked at both of them. 

“Goofy daddies” Angel giggled at the two, making the two males smile even more looking at Angel.

“I'll get you some desert ready for after this Angel, your being a good girl so you deserve it” Jack smiled at Angel then left the room. Rhys went back to combing her hair through, finding only a couple of large lice dead and a few eggs. Luckily he did it so soon otherwise they would of hatched and stuff would have been more complicated. Rhys started up a bath as he rinsed out Angel's hair. 

“I'll be back in a minute sweetheart, I just need to talk to daddy for a bit okay?” He asked. Angel nodded as she played with a bath toy and Rhys exited the room. Jack was in the kitchen putting Angel's ice cream in the freezer. Rhys wrapped his arm around Jack and kissed his cheek.

“Angel will be done soon, we shouldn't have anything but I'll comb through with the conditioner anyway, I'll work on my hair why she has her desert but make sure to bring her in to brush her teeth okay? And read her Timmy Time, it most always gets her asleep” Rhys told Jack.

“All good cupcake, I got it” Jack said with a smile and kissed Rhys.

 

After Angel was asleep Jack made his way back to the bathroom to find Rhys sitting on the chair in his boxers doing nothing, must of already finished Jack thought.

“Waiting for me pumpkin?” Jack asked Rhys making him turn around and smile.

“Don't your eye's hurt being in this bathroom that long?” Jack also asked. Rhys mumbled out a no, getting up off of the chair and pointing for Jack to sit. He did as he was 'told' and sat as Rhys grabbed the bottle from the counter and started working on Jack's hair. Rhys giggled to himself lightly once he finished and started combing.

“What?” Jack asked, unable to turn to face him.

“Think you look better with all that hair flattened out” Rhys said. Jack moved around on the chair turning to see Rhys poking out his tongue. Jack rolled his eyes, grabbing Rhys's face bringing it to his.

“Shit-head” Jack mumbled then pressed his lips into Rhys's. They kissed for a bit before Jack pulled back turning back around in his chair. 

“Okay lets get this done so we can shower and go cuddle and make out” Jack said. Rhys just giggled again and went back to finish Jack's hair.

 

Later that night they laid in bed Rhys resting his head in Jack's neck.

“Hey you want me to take Angel to kinder-garden tomorrow?” Jack asked Rhys.

“Hehe no, it's all good hun, plus you would probably yell out that that kid has lice” Rhys answered him. Jack let out a soft chuckle and Rhys rolled his eyes, kissing Jack's neck before he closed his eyes. Rhys drifted off after that and Jack closed his eye's doing the same, he'd think of the two angel's he had in his life as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis idea was created as I treated myself for head lice for a couple hours, its no fun, they are nasty little buggers, but make sure to check your children's hair if they go to school or hang out with other kids :D Or ya know if you have kids, yeah....... but I hope you all enjoyed. This is my first completed fic in a couple of years so sorry if its badly written, I re-read it over so hopefully everything's spelt write. I have one other Borderlands/Rhack short story I'm working on, and hope that may be better... even though I started that before and nehhh.
> 
> Also I'm not good with titles so sorry that it's super bad.
> 
> Anyway ya'll have a good day :D


End file.
